


宇植/Ἀνάγκη

by anita201955



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita201955/pseuds/anita201955
Kudos: 10





	宇植/Ἀνάγκη

“请为我诉说，缪斯啊，那位传闻中的英雄，  
在失去他的宝物后到处漂泊，  
他在广阔的大海上身受无数的苦难，  
为寻得失落的宝物，重返家园。  
但他费尽了辛劳，终未能如愿以偿，  
只因他亵渎神明，为自己招灾祸：  
一个愚蠢的人，将昂克斯托斯的珍宝  
掠夺，神明剥夺了他归返的时光。  
女神，宙斯的女儿，请随意为我们诉说。”*

人鱼，是只存在于神话里的，不是吗？

徐仁宇听到这句话的时候笑了，他轻轻举起酒杯，对王后的女侍道：“尊贵的男爵夫人，如果您这么认为的话，那就是吧。”

“可我也听说了一些别的传闻，”男爵夫人向他示意身后王座上的女人，“比如说，人鱼的血，可以让人重返青春。”

重返青春......徐仁宇仔细看了看，的确，这位王后美则美矣，可惜只能是从前的时候了，现在么——扑再厚的粉也盖不住徐娘半老。

于是他的笑容加深了。

“也许传闻也不全是假的。”

富有的王后命人趁着夜色送上两箱金银，箱子原模原样抬回去，金杯中盛着薄薄一道在灯下妖冶的血光，王后在心中抱怨这位商人竟敢坐地起价，可又不得不买账。谁让人鱼的传闻虽多，可只有这位是货真价实地有一条人鱼呢？忠心耿耿的男爵夫人亲眼看着徐仁宇划破人鱼的手臂，接了这么浅浅一杯血液，不能有假。

徐仁宇命人都退下，独自走进了那间房间。一整个房间那么大的水池子，只能看到乌乌的水面下纠缠蔓延的水草，那条美丽的小人鱼又躲在水草里发脾气呢。他想到那两箱财宝，心情非常愉快，觉得这笔买卖并不亏本，因此耐着性子哄。

“东植啊，出来吧，我抱你到外面池塘去，这里的水又脏了，该换了。”

一丝动静也没有。大概是想再听他哄几句吧，徐仁宇在心里笑，这条愚蠢的人鱼，尾巴在海里能翻起滔天巨浪，可到了他身边，也不过就是闹闹小脾气，他多哄几句就什么都依他了。

“今天有新鲜的乌贼和章鱼，从渔船上下来就马不停蹄地送来的，还活着呢。”

但还是没有动静。徐仁宇有些不耐烦了，他并不是一个很有耐心的人，尤其是对于手掌心里的所有物。虽然他承认，陆东植身为一条人鱼是很漂亮的，浅浅银蓝的鳞片就像是花瓣一样层层覆盖着鱼尾，还没长大的陆东植是一条未成年的小人鱼，墨蓝的长发打着卷飘在身后，遮盖着细腻光洁如同白玉一样的皮肤。但漂亮在徐仁宇这里并不是一切的通行证。

他反思自己最近是不是太给这个小玩意儿面子了。

所以下一秒徐仁宇脸色阴沉地让人把池子里的水放干净，排水口被打开，浊绿晃动的水波像风暴一样旋涡流出，池水很快见底，空留下满池子张牙舞爪的水草，像是一幅狰狞的图画。而那条漂亮的小人鱼，毫无踪影。

他的小人鱼，失踪了。

“女神啊，摩伊拉，宙斯的女儿们，  
你们手中的线纷流不息，请展现给我们  
杂乱线团中的线头，就从致命的贪婪，  
那贪婪带来了无数的苦难，把波塞冬的宠儿  
送往人间，使他的骨血成为寿命短暂的凡人  
的肉食，从孩子和母亲最初的  
分离时开始吧，就这样实现了你们的意愿。”*

所以，徐仁宇是怎么得到一条人鱼的？

陆东植躺在柔软的水草编织成的毯子上，硕大的贝壳紧紧闭合，将他保护在里面。海底的波光透过贝壳，在他身上投射下浮动的暗暗波纹。这里是昂克斯托斯外的深海，他的家族聚集之地。他听见姐姐在海底搅起一阵阵漩涡的声音，那银红宽大的鱼尾几乎是暴躁地拍打着水波，海面上将会聚集起一个个涡流，陆东植很想叫停姐姐的行为，但他太累了，他伤痕累累、奄奄一息。

他睡着了。

那是一个晴朗的夏日，滂沱的大雨刚过，乌云散去后，天空呈现玻璃一样通透的蓝色，陆东植和姐姐正在海面上嬉戏，海水温暖地拥抱着波塞冬的宠儿们。他的怀里抱着一只才出生不久的小章鱼，它不知怎么从父母的身边走丢了，陆东植决心要把它送回家。昂克斯托斯是海妖一族的领地，如非得到允许，凡人是不能进入的，因此他的姐姐很放心地让他独自离开了。

陆东植平时不太到海面上来，他还是个小孩子，鱼尾不如哥哥姐姐们的有力，所以很少被允许离开水流平稳的深海。

“亲爱的，小心些，别撞上暗礁和岩石。”他的母亲在陆东植到水面上去前这么对他说道。陆东植的姐姐听着觉得有点好笑，“妈妈，您太小瞧他了，他已经有一百岁了。”她说。母亲忧心忡忡地摇了摇头，她天生是一位预言家，她银色的长发在海浪中起起伏伏，她说，要不然还是别去了吧，你可能会遇到危险，我看到了什么庞大的东西，你将撞在上面，我的孩子。

但陆东植最终还是去了。神圣的昂克斯托斯是震撼大地的海神波塞冬的美好圣林，他将此地赐予心爱的宠儿们作为庇护他们的乐园，他曾用砂砾掩盖辽阔的海滩，毁灭了阿开奥斯人的高大的壁垒。海妖在权力无边的波塞冬的庇护下，逃离了哈得斯的管辖，得到了阿芙洛狄忒的祝福，战争、瘟疫和死亡都避开了他们，凡人的弯船也无法进入海神的圣林。

他在海面上浮游着，那小小的章鱼紧紧抓着他的手指，陆东植在金光万丈的海面上咯咯地笑起来，一望无垠的海天交际处看着多么壮观啊！他几乎要忘记自己是来做什么的了。他在浪尖上潜入又跃起，就连塞壬们也开始为他歌唱。

“波塞冬的宠儿，永生永乐的孩子，你不是吃田间果实的凡人的一员。正如树叶的枯荣，人类的世代也是如此，秋风将树叶吹落到地上，春天来临，林中又会萌发，长出新的绿叶，人类也是一代出生，一代凋零。如果你愿意听我们诉说，你就会了解。”*

人类这个话题把陆东植迷住了，不知道什么时候，他已经游出了昂克斯托斯的边界，来到了塞壬岛的近旁，指尖的小章鱼已经悄悄溜走，他靠在水草间听着塞壬们的吟唱。

“你可知道普里阿摩斯无比精美的宫殿，建有条条雕琢光滑的柱廊，供普里阿摩斯的儿子们同他们的妻子共眠，在他们居室的另一个方向，用光滑的石头盖成长长的屋顶，一个挨着一个，一共有十二个房间，供他的女儿们使用。”*

“可这些你们都是从哪里知道的呢？”陆东植向他们发问，“姐姐们，你们可从来没有离开过这座岛屿呀。”

那些半人半鸟的塞壬们就桀桀地笑了起来。“啊呀，神明的宠儿呀，我们有翼飞翔的话语无法将你迷惑，可吃着田间果实的凡人却无法逃脱，我们将他们的船只引诱到容易搁浅的浅滩处，听他们讲述航行的见闻，再将他们的阴魂送到哈得斯的宅第。”

“你瞧，又来了一艘弯船。”

于是塞壬们就开始歌唱起来，他们用嘹亮的声音歌唱道：“光辉的凡人的殊荣，快过来，把船停住，倾听我们的歌唱。须知任何人把乌黑的船只从这里驶过，都要听一听我们唱出的美妙歌声，欣赏了我们的歌声再离去，见闻更渊博。”*

他们这样唱着，那乌黑的弯船就渐渐地靠近了满是绿茵鲜花的塞壬的岛屿。陆东植好奇地躲在岩石后向船上望去，站在船只前部的甲板上，有一个高大的年轻凡人，头发黑的像是乌檀木一样，正双手扶在船围上寻找歌声的来源。

海面上玫瑰色的黄昏*正要降临，那年轻人的脸上被晕染出薄暮的酡红，陆东植叫停了迷人的塞壬们：“姐姐们，你们看那船头的人多么年轻英俊，怎么忍心让凄凉的黑夜在他身上无尽地绵延？*”

但塞壬们不肯放过到手的猎物，船只越来越近了——终于搁浅在海岛的浅滩上，那些失魂落魄的凡人来到了塞壬的身边，他们坐在绿茵间，周围是腐烂的尸体的大堆骨骸，还有风干萎缩的人皮。*他们一个个向塞壬诉说爱意，又一个个被吞吃入腹。排在最末尾的是那个刚才站在船头上的年轻人，他比其他人都要高一些，有些迷茫地站在队伍最后。塞壬们一个个享用了人肉的美餐，笑嘻嘻地将那年轻人推到陆东植身前的岩石上。

“常乐的神明的宠儿，这是我们为你准备的礼物。”

陆东植从塞壬的手里救下了这个年轻人，将他安置在近旁的一处岛屿上，等待他恢复清醒。海妖在岛屿的近海和水母们玩耍着，在丛丛的珊瑚间你追我赶，在跃出水面的一瞬间，和岛屿上的年轻人四目相对。月光下散发着光芒的银蓝鱼尾，如花瓣一样盛放在空中的暗色长发，徐仁宇欣喜若狂，这就是他寻觅多时的人鱼，永生的神明啊！竟真的让他找到了。

后面的故事，难免是老生常谈——花言巧语的凡人和涉世未深的海妖，陆东植被徐仁宇骗去了人类的领地，离开了昂克斯托斯的庇护，他自愿斩断了和族群的联系。徐仁宇说我爱你，男人暗黑的瞳仁里倒映出单纯的海妖。他说，等到他赚够了钱，就在昂克斯托斯的海滩上定居，在初升的有玫瑰色手指的黎明，他将用神圣的百牲祭绕着祭坛摆成一圈，在柴薪上焚烧祭品，奠下晶莹的酒液。*永乐的神明的宠儿就这样信服于他。

永生永乐的海妖怎么能够看透人类的贪婪？当他终于遍体鳞伤，海妖选择默然离开，返回波塞冬的圣林，震怒的海妖们请求权力无边的波塞冬的怜悯。

“父亲波塞冬，如果我们曾在永生的天神中用言行帮助你，请你满足我们的心愿。你要重视我们的幼子，他命中注定比别人多灾多难。现在卑贱的凡人侮辱了他，利用了他。震撼大地的神明，请你为他报复，尊重我们的幼子，给予他应得的赔偿。”*

克罗诺斯的儿子说：“这件事我会关心，现在我就点一点头，使你们放心。对于全体永生的神明，这是我发出的最大保证。那狂妄的凡人将有二十个年头飘荡在孤寂的大海上，第二十一个年头年头到来时，他将失足坠入深海。不会收回，不会有诈，不会不应验。”*

贪婪的凡人将受到提希丰无尽的追捕。

于是海妖们满意了，他们知道波塞冬的诺言不会落空，就如同对着斯克提斯许下誓言一般。他们回到昂克斯托斯的家园，陆东植恹恹地睡在他的贝壳里。他的姊妹兄弟用华美的金饰和珍珠装点他的卧床，“美发的波塞冬的宠儿，快快忘却那些烦恼吧，在昂克斯托斯你再也不会被那该死的凡人侵扰。”

可那是烦恼吗？陆东植反问自己。他出生的时候，母亲预言他将会比别的孩子更加多灾多难，因此陆东植被周围的人宠爱着长到一百岁。姐姐们用柔软的海草铺满闪烁着珠光的贝壳，将璀璨的星光编织进他的长发，把他保护在昂克斯托斯的深海之下。直到那一天——

他浮上海面见到比黄金还要光亮千倍万倍的阳光，他坐在浪花上听鸥鸟鸣叫盘旋，在塞壬的歌声里他见到迎风站立在船首的徐仁宇，英俊高大的男人正向着他所在的地方微笑。塞壬神奇的歌声没能将神明的宠儿迷醉，可那凡人的笑容却俘获了他的理智。

徐仁宇在月光下醒来，他向陆东植笑了，不是被塞壬的歌声迷惑住的那种茫然的笑，陆东植不知道该如何形容。

“你是哪位神明的化身，将我从危难中拯救，助我逃离了塞壬的巢穴？”

陆东植轻轻用鱼尾拍打着水流，游到岩石边上，从幽深的海水中露出上半身，水光映照下一片光洁的脖颈和胸膛的皮肤。“我来自昂克斯托斯，”他说，“也有人称它为波塞冬的圣林。”

“你救了我，我必将报答于你。”男人说。

可他既不需要财宝也不需要美人，海底是多少弯船尸骸的沉睡之地，金银珠宝、华贵的瓷器于海妖而言不过是唾手可得的玩意儿，至于美人——世上除了海伦和潘多拉，还有谁能比得了阿佛洛狄忒祝福的海妖一族更加貌美？

最后，男人苦恼地向他提议，也许可以带他去人类的居住之地游玩一番，前提是，如果昂克斯托斯的海妖们不会找他来寻仇的话。

他听男人讲述的关于陆地的一切，那些娇艳的花束，漫天的紫罗兰花瓣从篷布上飘落下来，美酒佳肴，葡萄酒像是奔流不息的海水一样从喷泉里涌出，人们聚在一起欢笑歌唱跳舞，庆祝一切神明的节日，他们的头上戴着常春藤的冠冕或者玫瑰花冠，在夜晚和白天他们都纵情享乐、欢享短暂的人生。年纪轻轻的小海妖早已对陆地充满了向往，真是奇妙啊，生命如此短暂的凡人却有这么多的欢乐，他觉得新奇极了，因此向这个男人保证，绝不会让昂克斯托斯的家人找到自己的踪迹。

他们回到了那艘搁浅的船上，塞壬们用海妖的语言对他歌唱：“年幼的孩子啊，你要当心！他们花言巧语的嘴里会探出锋利剧毒的獠牙，他们热情可亲的皮囊下有最邪恶肮脏的心，今天盛放的鲜花，明天就会枯萎，凡人的生命于我们而言这样短促，可他们的贪欲却比无垠的海洋还要广大，你要谨慎......”

在塞壬的歌声中，他们渐渐远离了塞壬岛，也渐渐离昂克斯托斯越来越远。

母亲的预言当然是对的，那一天陆东植的确撞上了什么东西，但不是岩石也不是暗礁，而是一艘巨大的弯船，而是一个居心叵测的男人，陆东植陷进了这个男人设下的陷阱里，在闪耀着金碧光辉的大海上，他被贪婪之火掠夺。

徐仁宇对他算好吗？陆东植不明白人类的评判标准是什么。在海妖的族群里，他们的生活和爱恨都很简单，如果你喜欢别的海妖，就为她寻找昂克斯托斯最漂亮的大砗磲作为安眠的所在，就为她的珊瑚冠冕点缀上最耀眼的珍珠。海妖之间天然对彼此抱有善意，对一个素未谋面的海妖献上笑容和亲昵是非常正常的事情，所以陆东植没有对徐仁宇一开始的讨好抱有戒心，在他看来这一点问题也没有。

他还没有成年，不能像兄长或者姐姐们那样幻化出双腿，混入人类的领地尽情玩乐。他跟在徐仁宇的船后来到人类的属地，他被徐仁宇安置在对方的府邸里。正是早春的时节，露天水池边上有一颗高大的苹果树，春天，是万物生长开花结果的时候，它也不例外。那满树婀娜鲜艳的樱红花朵灼灼地盛放，罩在水池上方，像是早晨海上的一朵红云。

“我喜欢这里，”陆东植兴奋地从水池里一个扑腾然后露出脑袋来，“这里很漂亮。”

海妖是热爱光明的，他喜欢这里高大洁白的大理石柱，喜欢这里的屋檐上用黄金绘制的花纹，莨苈叶子肆意地张扬蔓延托出一朵娇美玲珑的花，喜欢水池边上的苹果花树，徐仁宇告诉他说，等到了夏天的时候，就会结出整个王国中最甘甜多汁的果实。

真希望夏天赶紧到来啊，陆东植经常在阳光下靠在池子边上，望着那棵花树充满遐思。等到了夏天，他们会在树荫下共同分享一盘苹果，那时候的时光也一定和现在那样安静美好吧？徐仁宇总是会给他带一些小东西回来，漂亮的琉璃珠子，在空中划过一道耀眼的弧线，然后落到他的手里。然后徐仁宇就斜靠在桃木躺椅上，头上戴着洁白的花环，摇晃着黄金杯盏里的血紫色葡萄酒，和他共同沐浴在夕阳的余晖下。他喜欢听徐仁宇讲话，徐仁宇讲话慢悠悠的，娓娓道来，讲什么都信手拈来一样轻松。徐仁宇给他讲那些深夜的宴会，他们倾听游吟诗人歌唱神明的诗歌，他们弹奏起里拉琴，吹奏起厄洛斯管，在月光下他们起舞、饮酒，葡萄酒就如同血液，流淌在每个人的身上和血管里。徐仁宇给他讲酒神节，街上盛大的游行，青年男子们骑马穿越整个城市，到了日暮时分，男男女女们就躺在躺椅上会饮，广场中央开始上演欢乐的戏剧。

陆东植为此着迷，在徐仁宇的叙述里，一切都是那么迷人，那么有趣，就像是海面上的玫瑰色朝阳和银色月光，像是母亲唱起悠久的歌谣，歌颂赋予他们生命的波塞冬，就像是当苹果花纷纷扬扬地落下，从海上吹来的风千山万水到达徐仁宇的府邸，他在水池里沐浴着赫里俄斯的光芒，感受到风里细微的海水的气味。每一天都那么让他充满了期待，他期待徐仁宇从外面回来，期待徐仁宇坐在他身边讲述那些趣闻，他期待自己快点成年，能够幻化出人类的双腿，然后亲眼走出去看一看。还有十来年，他就到一百二十岁了，就算是一个成年的海妖了，那个时候，他就能和徐仁宇肩并肩地走在人类的土地上，看遍徐仁宇说过的所有宏伟的神殿和宫宇，所有奇异的美景和花树。

他有些依赖徐仁宇，因为是徐仁宇带他离开了大海，因为是徐仁宇给了他另外一个家，因为徐仁宇对他好，因为徐仁宇给他的一切的美好。他给陆东植尝腌制的橄榄，酸得陆东植整张脸都扭曲在一起，尾巴啪得拍起了几人高的水花，徐仁宇笑，自己尝了一颗，说：“真的一点都不酸，你刚刚吃的那颗可能坏了，再尝一个？”陆东植半信半疑，但徐仁宇真诚地递上又一颗，“我看过了，这颗一定不酸。”他说。陆东植接过来丢进嘴里，酸得牙都要倒了，索性钻进水底，再也不想搭理这个无聊的凡人。下一秒，徐仁宇跟随他潜入水底，“别生气了，”他对陆东植做口型，“这个给你。”

是一个来自昂克斯托斯的海螺。

陆东植一眼就认出来了，上面有特别的花纹，勾连缠绵的是只生长在昂克斯托斯海底的水草。“你是怎么找到这个的？”他笑弯了眼睛，“这个应该很难被人类找到吧？”徐仁宇在水里一张嘴想说话，然后呛了一大口水，逗得陆东植哈哈大笑。

事情是在某一天忽然急转直下的。忽然有陌生人进入了徐仁宇的宅邸，他们搬走每一件饰品，把镶嵌在木质家具上的所有金片全部撬下来带走，每一样琉璃器皿，每一样珠宝陈设，每一副装饰的画作，每一件雕塑——徐仁宇慌慌张张地走进来，让陆东植躲进一个小浴池里。“我可能不能完成对你的承诺了。”徐仁宇对他露出一个苦涩的笑容，“我的商队在海上遭遇了风暴，我破产了。”

陆东植不太明白破产是什么意思，他懵懵懂懂，只能大概猜到，破产就是徐仁宇没有钱了，再也不能负担起将海水运到内陆的城市，也不能给他住很大的水池。“那我们的苹果树怎么办呢？”他拉拉徐仁宇的袍角，还没有到夏天，苹果还青涩地挂在枝头，他偷偷尝过一个，酸的，比徐仁宇给他吃的橄榄还要酸。徐仁宇要送他回到海洋去，要让他回到昂克斯托斯。可陆东植却不想走，他还没有完成他想做的那一切，怎么能这个时候就走了呢？他想到之前听到过的那些仆人们的聊天，陆东植说：“不就是钱吗？听说我的头发非常值钱，你把我的头发拿去换钱吧。”海妖对此不以为意，他根本不明白为什么那些人类会觉得他的头发很珍贵。在海底的时候，头发飘在他的身后，总是会跟珊瑚、海葵和各种海草交缠在一起，他就经常用磨尖了的贝壳把自己的长发割下来。徐仁宇面带愧疚，跟他说了很多很多的抱歉，可陆东植觉得这根本不需要抱歉呀，徐仁宇总是送给他很多东西，他也应该回送给徐仁宇才对。

所以，海妖同样也不明白，琉璃珠子也好、海水也好、海螺也好，那都是不值钱的小玩意儿，而海妖的长发被认为具有神奇的魔力，一缕千金，徐仁宇以为奇货可居，仗着只有自己拥有，把价格炒得水涨船高。一开始是头发，徐仁宇说，赎回了他们的大房子，后来是一点点眼泪，徐仁宇说他要用来重新组建一支商队，再后来是一点点鲜血，徐仁宇说、徐仁宇说、徐仁宇说......徐仁宇总是有理由的，他总是有这样那样的借口，这样那样需要用钱的地方。海妖是单纯，是涉世未深，但他并不是愚蠢。陆东植能感觉到徐仁宇变了，他怀念原来那个徐仁宇，他喜欢原来那个徐仁宇，和他一起在月亮挂在苹果树梢上的时候谈天说地的那个徐仁宇，和他说外面的纷呈世界，说盛大的宴饮和游行，喜欢徐仁宇在躺椅上晃动着黄金酒杯，里面的葡萄酒从他手中线一般滑落，滴在清澈的海水里。

陆东植听过母亲讲述凡人的故事，人类是脆弱的。因为他们的生命只有短短的几十年，所以他们会追求很多在永生永乐的神明眼里看来根本不值一提的东西，财物也好、宝物也好，陆东植根本不曾把那些当做一回事，可徐仁宇仿佛是迷失了。徐仁宇再也不会潜入水中只为了给他递上一只海螺了，他们也没有一起分享过苹果，尽管那些苹果红亮的、圆滚滚的挂在枝头，从青涩到成熟后坠入池中，徐仁宇再也没有提过苹果。

塞勒涅在空中将他凝望，他寂然地歌唱：“忒亚的女儿，广大的光，是什么让凡人这样脆弱？是什么让他们这样容易被迷惑？珍珠和宝石的光芒已经占据了他的天空，黄金和白银的触感已经成了他唯一追求的东西，我有翼飞翔的话语也无法将他劝说，我们曾经彼此欣赏喜爱，唉，我看着他就如同你望着沉睡的恩底弥翁，忒亚的女儿，高贵的女神。”

从什么时候开始，那永远清澈见底的池水变得浑浊，疯狂生长的水草遮住了所有的视线，徐仁宇花了很大的功夫经常更换池中的海水，可根本毫无用处。海妖的情绪颓靡而低落，影响了水中的植物和一切性质。徐仁宇呼唤他，他从水里慵懒地伸出一只手。徐仁宇变了，他总是取完自己想要的东西就离开，陆东植紧紧握住他的手，从水里探出头劝说他：“是什么时候开始你再也不和我敞开心扉，是什么时候开始我们之间的距离越来越远，是什么时候开始你的眼里看不到真挚的情感，是什么时候开始你已经将所有的承诺背弃？”

徐仁宇跪在水池边，亲吻他的指尖，那亲吻细碎温暖，可他的眼睛已经透露出他在撒谎。徐仁宇再次向他许下虚假的诺言，亲爱的东植，我们将在昂克斯托斯的海滩上定居，在初升的有玫瑰色手指的黎明，我将用神圣的百牲祭绕着祭坛摆成一圈，在柴薪上焚烧祭品，奠下晶莹的酒液。

可是陆东植已经累了。他不愿意再相信这个诺言了。他总是在相信徐仁宇，总是在相信有一天也许徐仁宇会回心转意，可总是一次又一次地落空。

他轻轻跃出水面，亲吻徐仁宇的唇瓣。他一直以来很想这样做，想在那个苹果味的夏夜这样亲吻徐仁宇，告诉他，即使人类的生命短如一瞬，我也非常非常喜欢你，我将带你回到昂克斯托斯、波塞冬的闪光的圣林，我将请求克罗诺斯的儿子赐予你永生。

陆东植从沉睡中醒来，已经是十年后，他终于成年，海妖们欢聚在一起庆祝他的诞生之日，风和日丽的平静海面上，陆东植的兄长陆东灿给他准备了一个惊喜，那是一艘小小的帆船。“来吧，我的弟弟，快换上凡人的衣着服饰，跟随我到人类居住之地，去看看不同于昂克斯托斯的世界。我已做好万全的准备，我们将不分昼夜地欢歌、宴饮，去享受吧，我的弟弟，去享受属于我们漫长的时光吧。”

这一次的一切都不一样了。陆东植和所有其他的凡人一样，穿着洁白的长袍，金叶装饰的软金腰带轻巧地束在他的腰间，他跟随着兄长的步伐，行走在人类的街巷，混迹在狂欢的人群中，用橄榄叶装饰自己头上的花冠。他在游行的人群中欢笑，看见曾经听到过的宏伟神殿，青年的男子们骑马奔驰过整座城市，在人群中，他看见了那个人。

而对方就好像没有看见他一眼。

陆东灿忽然拉住了他，说：“你看，天边的提希丰，她身边带着阿芙洛狄忒的儿子——厄洛斯。”

天际的俊美少年手中持着金弓和金箭，下一秒，陆东植看见厄洛斯的金箭射向了徐仁宇。他的心忽然像是坠入海底的深渊，像是误食了散落海底的金珠，沉沉地坠在胃里。无论他和徐仁宇之间发生过多么令人悲伤的故事，陆东植心里的那个徐仁宇从始至终是爱他的，是会站在苹果树下，在纷纷扬扬落下的花瓣雨里给他一切漂亮的小玩意儿，是会跃入水底哄他开心的那个徐仁宇，是爱他但却被财宝迷惑了人生的方向的徐仁宇。

提希丰，友好善良的女神，你究竟是在向谁复仇呢？

那支箭像是射穿了他的心脏一样让他疼痛。

他看见徐仁宇的目光终于落到他的身上，他看见徐仁宇欣喜若狂地走向他。陆东植告诉他，等到明晚的月亮升到最高的地方，我会在城外海边的悬崖上等待你。

然后当塞勒涅行至天空的最高处时，陆东植见到他在海底的梦中无数次见到的魂牵梦萦的爱人。或许不应该说是爱人，应该说是——一个他以为的爱人。徐仁宇要向他诉说切切的爱意，陆东植坐在悬崖边上非常平静地听完了，他很难形容那一瞬间的心情，这些话他曾经期待了无数次，又落空了无数次。如果是在十年之前，哪怕他看出徐仁宇的眼中并非真实，他也会愿意把一切东西给徐仁宇，也愿意把最情意缱绻的吻献给徐仁宇。

一切都太晚了。

他当着徐仁宇的面，纵身一跃跳下了悬崖，跳入深海。银蓝的鱼尾在空中划出一道闪耀的弧线，然后海面又归于平静。

吟游诗人口口相传的诗篇里有这样的一个故事，曾经有一个家财万贯的商人，他在梦中见到了一位永生常乐的神明，他深深地爱上了这位神明，于是散尽家财修造了一艘全世界最坚固的弯船，从此到处寻找这位神明的踪迹。

所以结局是什么呢？

谁也不知道。

但若是神明不愿意，有哪个凡人能见到或来或往的神祇？


End file.
